Never Mind
by Batugan
Summary: NejiTen One-shot. If falling meant being carried by Neji, then Tenten wouldn’t mind falling a hundred times, injured or not. R&R!


The arid air smelled of blood and warfare

Here I come bearing yet another NejiTen one-shot, yosh. XD

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.

xXx

**Never Mind**

The arid air smelled of blood and warfare. It seemed like the more the scorching wind blew, the more it stank of impure blood. She didn't mind, really. She was used to it being a kunoichi and all. She should've been used to it by now. But, why was it that every time a gust of wind wafts in her direction, she couldn't help but wriggle her nose in disgust?

She looked like a mess. The battle disheveled her hair into a mass of uncombed strands. She searched her pocket for her extra pair of hairbands. Normally, she wouldn't fix her hair after battle but, this was a different scenario. He was looking at her, she knew he was. And even if her back was facing his, she knew he was staring at her with those intent pearl-colored eyes of his.

They were ambushed, so it appeared, as assorted holes of varying sizes punctured the ground. The big ones were from his excessive use of Kaiten while those even bigger ones were from her explosive tags. The grass around them graced different hues of red, depending on their opponent's blood. Some were murky crimson, others maroon while some were vivid red. She had seen many diverse colors of blood before. She should've been used to it by now. But, how come she couldn't help but avert her gaze from them every time they spill on the ground?

They chose to be left behind to take care of their ambushers while Gai-sensei and Lee went on ahead. They thought they would be easy to beat but, they put on a grandeur fight. In the end, they won. Proof of that would be their foes' bodies splayed down the ground, fresh blood dripping from their open wounds. She had seen many corpses before of various sizes. She should've been used to it by now. But, why was it that every time she takes a glimpse at one of them, she shivers and a frigid feeling goes through her spine?

She had successfully tied her right bun into place and she was persistently fixing the other. After all, Tenten wouldn't be Tenten without her Chinese-style buns. That was her philosophy and maybe that was his philosophy as well. And that was why she frequently reminded herself to always bring a pair of extra hairbands during missions.

When she finished tying her left bun in place, she stood up hastily. Upon getting up, a sharp pain rushed from her wound and into her entire body, weakening her knees and sending her in an abrupt fall. She should've noticed her injury beforehand. She should've taken heed. But, she had been injured countless of times before. She should've been used to it by now. Why did she suddenly fall?

He saw this and he need not be called for help to arrive by her side. She was trying to get up again, her stubbornness showing past her sore physique. He should've noticed her injury earlier and even though he did, Tenten wouldn't be the type of girl to go calling for help. Heck, she wasn't the type of girl falling for such a wound. So, why was this time any different?

"Are you alright?" He muttered, helping her stand.

When her feet were planted on the ground, she smiled. "I'm fine,"

She took a step forward and the pain surged yet again but, she ignored it. Another step followed by another and another. But when she took another one, all went black and her body collapsed. He was quick enough to catch her even before her body hit the dirt-laden ground.

"Tenten!"

She was unconscious. He was bewildered. His questions were answered when his hand landed on her waist. Her wound was dripping blood; she was bleeding profusely. Her eyes fluttered open almost instantaneously and they widened in surprise when he carried her bridal style.

"Neji, I--"

"Don't be stubborn," He was fast enough to cut her inevitable protest. She was about to object any further but, he just gripped her body closer to his, stressing the finality of his decision. She was carried countless of times before whenever she gets lightly injured (mostly by Gai-sensei who always reiterates that it's better to be safe than sorry) but, she never experienced being carried by Neji's powerful arms. Never. And somehow this would take a lot of getting used to.

"You don't have to carry me,"

"This will ease your pain,"

"By carrying me?"

He jumped onto the nearest tree branch that headed to the direction of Konoha. "Yes, instead of letting you fall."

If falling meant being carried by Neji, then Tenten wouldn't mind falling a hundred times, injured or not. She wouldn't mind at all. Tenten can get used to it in time.

xXx

Thank you for reading and please review! xP


End file.
